The Last Eclipse
by Prince Eclipse
Summary: What happens when a brother loses his only family member. Who helps him Pleas read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first story yea, any way this is the first chapter duh and in this it is sort of humany because the walk around on two legs and all ponies are skilled at karate and bow and arrow, dagger, hidden blade, throwing knifes and sword. If you like it I will add on to it. Let's go.**

"The Last Eclipse"

Chapter 1:

The reveal of the Last Eclipse 

**"**Mom" is all I heardcoming from my little brother's room, "hey you okay there Nova?" I asked my little bro, Nova My only member of my family left alive ever since the war (**A/N this takes place after a war my OC was in)** "No... No I am not okay, I hate living like this" Nova screamed at me. "Living like what?, Huh you think you have it hard huh, well For me being one of the high ranking officers in the NLR, I see men die almost everyday so I can get enough money to get you through school"! I yelled at him and almost immediately he started to cry.

"I just miss her" he told me with tears streaming down his face as he ran and hugged me, "I miss her so much, I just want to kill myself" as he said this I pulled him in closer to me, then I told him something "You are the only thing left in this world that I love. Don't ever forget that". We stayed there the rest of the night.

(**A couple of days later)**

"Were that little brat Nova, he should be home from school by now….." I thought to myself as I opened the Newspaper. "Nothing really interesting going on" I thought but then something caught my eye; a picture of the school Nova goes to. Then I read something I would never forget **"Young Alicorn Named Nova Eclipse murdered. Nova was a normal Alicorn who lived with his older brother a commander of the NLR. Nova died as he was walking home** **when he saw three men beating a women, he stood up trying to defend her with his magic, when one of them came up from behind him and grabbed him. The rest is too horrible to be aloud onto the news. I give all my condolences to his only family member."**

"No, No, Nova, he's gone…. I can't believe he is GONE NOOOO". From that day on I became Commander Prince Eclipse (**A/N he always was but still) **the last of the Eclipse's. "ARGHHHHHHHHHH NOVAAA" I yelledm

My eyes then went Black, "Black Hole what are you Do,ing" (**A/N black hole is like nightmare moon but Eclipse can control it better) **I yelled as I could feel myself turning into him as I changed so did my magic I shot a blast of magic into the air screaming "NOVA NOOO" then everything went black.

End

(**A/N so what did you think of that pretty short I know but I just wanted to set the mood of the last eclipse, Eclipse is his last name, his real name is lunar. So he is the last of his family. Post the 2****nd**** chapter up when I can.**

**Until next time the is Prince Eclipse saying, may the moon guide you with her wisdom and power, May the moon be with you, Stay frosty my friends). **


	2. Chapter 2

**ey guys I am back I know this might be short but who cares right thanks to all those who have viewed it pm me if you want your OC in on this. Oh and if A pony Named comes in to the Story named "Colorless Dash" That is my bro "In real life". Now onto the story.**

The Last Eclipse

Chapter 2 

The return of an old friend

"You were NEVER a good brother to me Eclipse…. Did you KNOW THAT?" I turned around to see Nova my dead little brother floating there, "NO….. NO this isn't real your dead…. Your dead" I said to myself knowing this was a dream and I tried to wake myself up. "No this is REAL you were a fucking stupid brother, I wasn't really murdered I just killed myself and made it look like I was murdered…. All JUST TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, HAHAH" That was the last I heard from that dream.

"NOOOOOOO, HUH HUH" I awoke screaming and panting, that's when I remembered that I had passed out in the front room. "What the Fuck How did I get in my room?" I questioned myself, that's when I heard it the most amazing voice I had ever heard , the voice of the Lovely Princess Luna (**A/n so you can assume that Eclipse LOVES Luna (He does))** but at the time I did not recognize that it was her. "Oh shit were is my bow?" I said to myself quietly as I grabbed my bow from the wall in front of me. As I loaded an arrow on to the string and pulled back, as I came down the stairs I could see someone in my fridge *WOOSH THUNK* was the sound you heard as I fired I warning shot right past her ear.

"Now just turn around slowly and don't even try magic, I can feel when you start and even before you can" *THUNK* "that warning shot would have been in the back of your head" this is the Last thing a said to the person before this happened, "Wait Eclipse is that you?" The person said with a sound of joy in her voice, "Well it depends on who's asking" I replied, "It is you "this girl said as she ran and hugged me "Oww sore win…. Luna is that you?" "Yeah Eclipse it's me" Luna responded and then out of the purple (**A/N get it Luna's coat is Purple hah ha-ha…. Okay then onto the story)** she kissed me, I tried to get free but then I calmed down **(A/N this might be the max of romance in this, maybe no SEX). **"I missed you Eclipse…. Why did you run away like that?" Luna asked me as she started to tear up.

"That is another story… But how did I get" "How did you get in your room?" she finished my sentence for me, "Well lets go back shall we to the day he died, this was at the beginning of the school day."

**(A/N this is Luna telling her part of the story I will tell you when the story goes back to Eclipse)**.

_I was out on a walk when Zecora came up to me and gave me a note, "Follow the instructions on it please it is for the sake of a young Alicorn and his big brother" Zecora instructed me as she walked away. The note said on it "Hey__** Luna you might not now me but my name is Nova the little bro of Eclipse. You should know him he is the Commander….. Or was the Commander of your army. Any the reason you are reading this is because in two days it will be my brother's birthday and I just know that he would love it if you could come over. You two haven't seen each other in a long time. If you can at sundown after you raise the moon head over to Zecora's house and she will lead you to our house. Thanks, Nova Eclipse." **_

_Then I heard the news from Zecora that Nova had died but she was there when he died and she had said that he insisted that I come over, then she said something I would never forget to tell you "Tell Lunar that I will bury his brother in the Backyard under the tree that we would play at when I would babysit him" Then Out of nowhere I giant flash of light went into the sky, it was warm and bright, "OH SHIT THAT'S ECLIPSE'S HOUSE MOVE LUNA" Zecora yelled as we ran in here. WE found you the floor, but at the time you were Black Hole and Zecora gave you some medicine and then I brought you up to your room and now yeah. _

**(A/N Back to Eclipse now)** I sat there reading my card that said how Luna would be coming, "That's one of the nicest things he's ever gotten me for my birthday, and how long was I out?" I asked as tears streaked down my face. Luna looked at me for a minute before she told me that it was my birthday, "Oh and Eclipse" "Yeah what?" "Happy birthday" she said as she kissed me, Lets say you can imagine the rest of that night.

When I awoke I had remembered the contents of what had happened the last night. I looked down to see Luna's head resting on my chest, and as if out of nowhere I swore I could hear Black Hole say to me "Lucky Bitch" "Who Me nooo" I replied almost chuckling **(A/N Black Hole can talk to eclipse via his thoughts)**.

"Hey bro" "What who's there show yourself"! I replied to a strange voice and reached for my dagger as I got into a back-stance **(A/N this is a stance in karate I forget what it is in Japanese but it is when you stand with you back leg bent and pointing off to the side and the have your front leg bent slightly)** "Whoa calm down buddy its just me" I heard the voice say, "what I know that voice, Hey Nova" I said as he appeared in front of me. I ran forward and hugged him with all my strength, "SOOOOOOO did you like your birthday present?" he asked with a hint of little child in his voice "Yeah I LOVED it" I told him while trying not to laugh at the same time. "I want to tell you something Lunar…." "Don't call me that" I interrupted him "I want to tell you something ECLIPSE, that I died happy, and that I want you to know that I died knowing that you would be pissed off, you would get to see the pony you love. Eclipse I died happy okay knowing that you were there for me gave me hope love ya" He told me as I started to cry with tears of joy and happiness.

The rest of the night was the best I ever had.

END

**So how was that longer right. Please PM if you want your OC in it. **

**AS always May the Moon be with, stay frosty. Prince eclipse out.**


	3. The Last Eclipse Chap 3

**Okay I know it has been a long time ever since I posted the last chapter but I have had ****_SOOOO _****many things to do because of how I am about to graduate. Anyway o n with the story and this will might be as short as all the others. I will explain why, I write all of the stuff on Microsoft word 2002 I think, so three pages of the size 14 on word will amount up to the small chapters I post. I will try to fit as much crap as I can in this. Well enough with me on to the story. Oh one more thing not sure if I explained this but Lunar Eclipse is a 'Normal' Alicorn because he ran away from royalty when he was little and that's why he is 'Normal' **

The Last Eclipse: The discovery of something new

_3 years after the death of Nova Eclipse._ "Ugh what in bloody hell happened last night" I thought to myself as I sat up in bed, I looked over to my wall "well at least I am home and not some off at some random place drunk out of my mind off of cider". I went to open my window and when the light shined in it was like Princess Celesta had made the sun shine 10 xs as bright.

"Were are my fricking sunglasses, ah there they are" I spoke out loud. I seem to do that a lot for some strange reason, "wait…something's wrong here, I just can't figure out what", I thought as I started for the door out of my room. But before I could open the door I heard my front door swing open and bang against the wall. "What in the hell, Hey Black you hearing that or am I going insane" I asked my evil side (well he isn't as evil before) Black Hole (**AN: I think I have explained Black Hole before). **"Yeah sure I heard it buddy go check it out, oh wait wear your hidden blade"! He told me as I walked over and put the sheath for my hidden blade on.

'Shisnk' well at least the blades still work. I opened up my door as quietly as I could and proceed towards the stairs. "Hey Black" "What Eclipse"? "I am calling you to the physical world but you must not do anything stupid, wait hear. Come if I need help or I get this sorted out" I told 'myself' if you think of it that way. "What you are letting me back into the physical world? Man thanks I won't let you done brother"! Black Hole said with so much excitement in his voice for it had been over 10,000 years since he had been in the physical world (**AN: Eclipse is a pony of the old times. The age slower so they live for about a long fricking time. Eclipse is still really young)** "It has been a while yes now just a sec, My spiritual self has proved himself, bring him back to this world of pony kin so that he may start again"! These words were the chant that those with spiritual sides would say to bring that spiritual side back to the physical world and as I said this Black Hole appeared in front of me, I took a moment to absorb what he looked like for it had been a long time since I have seen him.

He is as tall as me, black as night almost darker than me, a spiky mane with black and white for colours, and a short but spiky tail. And at last but not least his cutie mark was that of a black hole. "It's good to see you again brother" I said as I went to hug him, "Yea well Umm… go see what that was" he told me, he was so embarrassed at this. I went down the stairs and went to the kitchen to wear the sound was coming from. 'Shisnk' I slowly unsheathed my hidden blade and moved into the room, "All right turn around slowly our I will shoot you in the back of the head" Black Hole must have come up behind me with his bow, _"Dude you need to be more quite and have a better line"_ I sent a message to Black Hole, he kicked me in the leg I guess he got the message.

"Well well well who do we have here? If it isn't Eclipsey, Luna's Love bird, Man I thought I had seen the last of you"! The figure started to turn around well I shouldn't say figure. A Stallion would be more like it, When he was fully turned around I could not see his face because of a hood cast a shadow that covered most of his face. _"Hey Eclipse I am going to take a picture don't move"_ I received a message form Black Hole **(AN: The Picture thing is something Pony's of the old can do and their brain snaps a picture of what they are seeing and they can later examine it via a touch table in Eclipse room or whatever)**. "Who are you and don't be an ass"! I yelled at the man for calling me 'Eclipsey' "What? You don't remember me? I am touched maybe this will refresh your knowledge of me"! This Guy wasn't messing around, "Don't do Any… Ughh" the last thing I remember is a giant blast of fire coming at me and Black Hole.

_2 days later,_ **(Told through the eyes of Black Hole)** "O Celesta what in the hell happened… Better yet where the Fuck Am I?" I talked out loud. I looked over to my right and saw my best friend Eclipse on the ground, I started to examine him for Damage, "His lower area is okay… Oh shit man this is not good" He had a major 2nd degree burn going up his left arm "he can't use that hand for a while including that Hidden blade too. He is going hate that" He also had a big cut going diagonally down his chest, "Scar is going to be there" I told myself. "Now onto the face, I just don't even want to look" And I was right because as soon as looked I almost vomited. He had a cut going down his left side and hit his eye; he may be blind for his pupil had gone a gray colure. "I can see out of that eye but only for a short distance. I am sure it will get better Black" I almost jumped when I heard him talk, "It will don't worry, but where in Bloody hell are we?" I asked Eclipse

It took him a while to get up because of the gash down his chest and burn, "I don't know but I think we might be at a hospital…" He was cut off by a figure sitting in the dark "You are in my house or what is left of it." The Stallion told us. **(Going back to the eyes of Eclipse) **"Wait… is that who I think it is… Thunder Storm is that you?" I asked the Pony, A smile spread across his face, "Hey Eclipse nice to see you again my friend" "Whoa Whoa Whoa….. Whoa who in the hell is THUNDER STROM?"! Black Hole asked, I think he is pissed. "Thunder Storm is one of my best friends and he was also a general with me in the NLR. I haven't seen him ever since Black Death Came along and almost killed us, I thought e had killed you" I told My Evil twin and by the look on his face I had to explain who Black Death was, "let me explain Black" Thunder must have read my mind, "Black Death is my bad side, He is like you but for me. Make sense?" "Uhh sorta" "Anyway He was almost as powerful as you were but he did not find the goodness in his heart and he became powerful enough to became physical by himself and that is what he did." He told us.

He went on to describe that Death can enter peoples dreams and he is sort of like a changeling but can do it whenever and doesn't need love to do it. I learned that it was Death who had been in my dream not Nova. Thunder told us that he had found us after Death used his fire magic to almost destroy our house. "I must report this to Luna that Black Death is back"! I exclaimed but before I could get to the door a fell. "I enjoy your sprit young Alicorn but you can't even make it to the door you are to hurt." Thunder told me. Then I thought of something as my eyes lit up Death must have him."! "Whoa what? Death must have who" Black asked tiredly after all he had started to drift off, "Well you know how Death can take shape of anypony and enter people's dreams?" I told Thunder and Black "Yeah?" They both answered, "Well Thunder you are a scientist, how long does it take for a pony to decompose completely?" I asked Thunder, "Well After 3 years most of the body is gone but there are still traces. Why?" he told me. I went on to tell them that my little brother died 3 years ago but on learning that Death could enter dreams and take form of others, well maybe Nova never really died. To confirm this I wanted to go to his grave and dig him up. But only after 3 days.

_All the way off in in the middle of fricken nowhere._

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT" That's what I heard before I was kicked hard in the stomach, "You like that, huh?" The Voice asked me. "No sir please stop, it hurts"! I begged for mercy but just like I thought I would receive none for as I said this I was punched in the head then kicked at least 5 times over. "No I will not until I have my revenge on some Pony" Was the last thing I heard the man say before I blacked out. 

**(AN: Who can tell me who through the eyes of that little paragraph that was?)**

"Oh shit he really did a number on this fucking house"! I said pretty amazed at how strong Death had got since the last time we saw him. "Hey Black can I ask you a question?" Thunder asked Black quietly, "Yea what is it?" "Why did Eclipse just want to go tell Luna and not Celesta about this?" "Well, ha ha, Eclipse doesn't like Celesta a lot and besides he is General Blood moon Eclipse Leader of the 501st **(AN: Who ever can tell me what the 501****st**** Easter egg is from gets to be my friend or can have anything;)** Lunar Hawx **(AN: and that reference to what game)**" Black explained to Thunder "Oh so he is an NLR general" "yeah he is and there is also another thing, his girlfriend is Luna" HE told Thunder before walking over to me, "Hey Lunar, do want me to dig it up?" "Yeah that would be nice. Thanks" I told Black for I could not stand to dig it up even if Nova wasn't there. "I am going inside call me when you are done" I told the two of them.

_1 hour later _

"HEY ECLIPSE GET OUT HERE" I heard Black hole yell at me and in a minute I had teleported out of my room and to the hole. I looked down it. Hoping to see nothing.

**End**

**Yeah I know it has been a while but my router for my computer has to go onto my fuse box until it got faster so yeah. **

**Hopefully this was longer and better. This General Blood Moon Prince Eclipse Singing off. May the moon be with you, Stay Frosty. **


End file.
